


Merciless

by yuffiehighwind



Series: Rest in Pieces [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin looked past Dave's shoulder, her eyes wide, as if she were watching it happen. He wanted nothing more than to banish that terrified look from her face forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless

"I've been having these dreams," she said, and because it was Erin, Dave just nodded and flipped open his phone. He almost texted Rob, _"Women, huh?"_ Not that Rob would know. 

He felt a cold touch on his forearm. It was Erin's hand, and it felt like it had been dipped in ice. Startled, he flinched. 

"Dave, listen to me." 

The cold touch faded, but his gaze didn't leave the cell phone. Erin snapped her fingers in his face.

"This is important!"

Dave stopped walking, looking up from his phone to meet her scowl. 

"Oh, _I'm_ the asshole?"

Exasperated, Erin threw up her hands and started to walk away. Dave shoved his phone in his pocket. 

"Okay, Babe, okay! Tell me about these dreams of yours."

She turned, opened her mouth to speak, but paused, shaking her head. 

"Forget it. You'll think it's nothing."

Dave brushed past her, annoyed. This was shaping up to end like every conversation they'd had the past week. 

The two had ended their on again/off again relationship after one too many fights, unsure there was any point in staying together. But they had reunited after one coffee, "for old times sake," and "one drink" became "one night."

"Alright, alright!" she relented. "The dreams are about you."

Dave stopped walking again, turned, and gave Erin an appraising look. She appeared distraught, pale, and she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. 

 _She looks chilled to the bone_ , he thought, remembering her touch before. He approached her and held his hand out. She took it. 

"But, you're not _you_. In the dreams. I mean, you _look_ like you, but…"

Dave frowned and squeezed her hand. 

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Sounds like a typical dream."

Erin looked almost…frightened, now, and he wished he hadn't said that. Concern for her washed over him, the emotion's strength catching him off guard. He wanted to keep her safe from what scared her. But if it was _him_ she was scared of…

The idea was ludicrous. Just last night Erin had acted just as she always had around him - dismissive and arrogant, like he was a movie she rented that she wouldn't give more than two stars.

But the look on Erin's face as she started to recount her dream? All that confidence had drained out of her. 

"We were on a battlefield, you and I. And we had swords. They were…" She hesitated, swallowing. "They were coated in…in dried blood." 

Dave put his other hand out and she silently took that too. 

"And there were bodies. So many bodies…" 

Erin looked like she was going to vomit. 

"It was so _real_. I could _smell_ it. The carnage was like nothing I'd ever seen. And I turned to you and…you weren't _you._ You were like a shadow. Sort of transparent. We found one living man in the mass of…of bodies, and he was just barely holding on, you know? He was begging, saying, 'No, please, no.'  But I raised my sword, and…and I…"

Erin paused, shutting her eyes tight and leaning into Dave. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes and continued. 

"I killed him. I ran him through. I watched as the blood spilled out of him and the life leave his eyes. And then I could hear this… _laughter._ This manic, shrieking cackle."

Erin looked past Dave's shoulder, her eyes wide, as if she were watching it happen. He wanted nothing more than to banish that terrified look from her face forever. 

"And it was me."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
